


The One Where Xolga Bleeds Stuffing

by phandomoftheowl



Category: Xolga and Mr. Toko
Genre: Crack, M/M, New Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomoftheowl/pseuds/phandomoftheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I may have created a new fandom...but oh well. Xolga/Mr. Toko because Tiorii wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Xolga Bleeds Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Wifey-Tiorii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Wifey-Tiorii).



Dear Tiorii,

 

I consider this a step up from the fail poem I wrote for you last year, and I hope you enjoy it just as much. Also, long title is long.

Happy Very Belated Birthday.

Love you,

Mrunmai.

 

 

**The One Where Xolga Bleeds Stuffing (and Mr. Toko Wipes His Nose on It).**

 

Xolga stared at himself and screamed. He was a fucking teddy bear. A...very creepy looking one, and he was sure he would never in his wildest dreams give a present like this to any child he knew, and Mr. Toko...Toko was a – huh.

 

What the hell was Toko? Some weird yellow glob?

 

Well, that was unfortunate. Actually, fuck that. Xolga had told Toko not to touch the damned necklace, but did he listen? No. And now their souls were stuck here in these...these. Agh. 

 

The locket was long gone of course. They had to find it, track it down so they could have their bodies ba – 

 

“Look, Xolga! I can still teleport!” That said, Mr. Toko vanished one moment and was back the next. “That's good at least, isn't it?” 

 

“Oh, brilliant, Toko. Never mind that our bodies are trapped in a necklace, it's all well and good because you can still _teleport_.” No sooner had he said the words, Xolga regretted them because now Toko was staring at him, birght eyes filling up with salty water. “No, Toko, don't cry. Jesus, here, have a tissue. Just stop crying and I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

Except, the tissue turned out to be a bit of stuffing that magically oozed out of him when he had need of it. Was he bleeding? Moreover, was he bleeding stuffing? And was Toko actually wiping his nose on Xolga's blood stuffing?

 

He wasn't sure which one was more disturbing: the stuffing or the violent nose wiping. Xolga felt a little violated, to be honest.

 

Mr. Toko pulled away the snotty blood stuffing and smiled up at Xolga, eyes glistening creepishly. 

 

“Xolga?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Did you mean it when you said you would make it up to me?”

 

Xolga blinked, hoped he wouldn't want to kill himself once Mr. Toko had made his request and said, “Of course.” He even smiled for Mr. Toko!

 

“Then will you give me a piggyback ride across Reton city while wearing a tutu?” Xolga wasn't even the least bit surprised when Mr. Toko pulled a pink tutu seemingly from nowhere. 

 

Xolga rethought the whole killing thing, realized Mr. Toko would probably be stuck as the weird yellow and red glob for ever if he did kill himself. “Yes,” he grumbled, and presented his back for Mr. Toko to climb on. 

 

Besides, he told himself as they didn't much fancy dying as a creepy teddy bear. His human form was much prettier. 

 

And they both lived happily ever after over the rainbow.

 

The End.

 

  



End file.
